


As Sirius As Love Can Get

by LostOFallonGirl



Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOFallonGirl/pseuds/LostOFallonGirl
Summary: RARE PAIR ONE SHOT. Humor/Romance. Did I make a Rom/Com? Sirius Black/Minerva McGonagall.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Minerva McGonagall
Series: The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210712
Kudos: 1





	As Sirius As Love Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing that which belongs to J. K. Rowling
> 
> Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Rare-Pair Challenge: Gryffindor Romance

_Sirius Black, 6th Year Gryffindor: Detention with Professor McGonagall in the Transfiguration Classroom_

* * *

Sirius Black was at it again, having had gained, yet another famous detention. A detention with one, very livid, Head of House: Minerva McGonagall. The moment he had entered her classroom she had shoved him in the first seat, in the front row, and slammed a huge stack of parchments in front of him. He looked up to McGonagall in shock, as he clenched his chest as if to clutch his heart. "What is this?" Sirius asked in dire shock.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes down at Sirius as she placed her hands on her hips."You are going to help me grade these infuriating 1st through 3rd year essays. I have no tolerance for your bias opinions. Therefore, you shall not know whose paper you are grading. If I catch you trying to break the spell I placed on these essays to disguise the writer, I will send you straight to Mr. Filch!" She let out a strong huff as she walked over to her desk, and promptly sat down upon her chair. She than began to shuffle through the stacks of parchments of essays upon her own desk.

 _That's the fiery Professor, I know and love!_ Sirius thought as he smiled into his stack of essays. _She didn't even comment on what I did, she simply slammed these essays in my face and told me to grade them._ Sirius shook his head as he started to flip through the stacks of essays, _UGH! Now I know why she placed these essays in front of me; these imbeciles don't even know how to use proper grammar._ Sirius clutched his skull in frustration as he started to simply read the top essay, and not even bothering to retrieve his quill, or his red inkwell.

Minerva sighed in frustration, _I thought handing Mr. Black those essays would lessen the blow of idiocy, but even his classmates are giving me a dire headache. Ugh! Mr. Pettigrew, why did you insist to write this without the aid of your friend: Mr. Remus Lupin? Why?_ She frustratingly pulled her fingers through her hair, which was a hard feat, as she always kept her hair in a tight and neat bun. However, she managed to simply pull her fingers through her bangs, which always seemed to slip through the tight hold of her bun, by the end of the day.

Sirius looked up from his essays to observe McGonagall as she sifted her delicate fingers through her bangs. _I wonder what she would look like with her hair down, I bet she would be just as beautiful like she is when she is outraged._ Sirius shook his head as he heard the stern clearing of McGonagall's throat. _I should probably get back to reading these gruesome essays, before she sends me to Filch_.

Minerva looked up, observing Sirius briefly as she watched him shuffle through the essays she had assigned him to grade. Just as she had been shuffling through the essays that were spread across her desk. She finally found her star pupil's essay: Lily Evans, the pride and joy of Gryffindor. _This is how, you all should write your essays!_ She thought as she placed her quill into her red inkwell, and simply read Lily's essay as a thin smile formed upon her lips. She released a breath she had not realized she had been holding in order to calm her frustrated heart. _At least a few of my students, know how to write a proper essay._ She thought as she removed her quill from her inkwell, and began to mark Miss Evan's paper, which had been nothing short of perfect.

Sirius huffed in frustration, _I should end this now...either get caught staring at her...or perhaps I could just get a firm kick to the bullocks... if I should simply kiss those precious lips of hers...those delicate lips...so tempting they are to kiss!_ Sirius thought as he pulled out his red inkwell and quill and he simply stared through the essay as he began to reminisce about old memories. _She may think I've gone insane, should I truly kiss her. She would think I have gone mad over these pathetic excuses, these students deem to call: essays. But she will never realize, that I have loved her for such a long time..._

 _I remember that first day, when she lead us to the sorting hat. I had never seen anyone as gorgeous or as beautiful as her. Professor McGonagall, a few years younger, and thirty times more high strung. She had been truly shocked to receive me, a Black, in her house. I remember her jaw had dropped when the sorting hat had announced the house I was sorted. Her house. A Black in her house. Gryffindor House! Not Slytherin like the generations before mine. She loves me just the same as my other house mates, if not more. I simply know it. She always makes sure to assign me to her personal detentions. She is always taking extra care to keep an eye out for me. I love it when she_ smiles. Sirius smiled. _I especially love it when she is furious. She is so powerful, so electrifying, so stunning...so McGonagall. I truly love McGonagall, and no one will be the wiser! Most students consider me a lady-killer because I have dated most of the girls in our year and various other years as well. No one realizes, that I'm only practicing when I'm dating all those girls. Simply flirting whilst I wait for my true love. A simple practice to gain more experience! So I can be the best when it comes down to being with my McGonagall. My beautiful: Minerva McGonagall._

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Minerva shouted as she slammed a book on his desk. "You haven't even graded one essay! Do you think I want to spend the entire night with you? Get back to work!"

 _I would love to spend the rest of my life with you._ Sirius thought in response, as he found himself smirking. "I'm sorry Professor, the more I read...the more my head aches..." he said as he gripped his skull and tousled his fingers through his black mane, to empathize the pain he was feeling. _It's true...every time I try to read this essay, my head begins to pound. How could you torture me with this garbage? Can't we just simply kiss? No of course not, she would get into dire trouble should we tangle ourselves and become one with our lips. Her gorgeous lips, I simply need to kiss._ Sirius licked his lips just thinking about it.

"Are you even listening, Mr. Black?" Minerva said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes at him. _What is with this boy? Can't he see I want to go to bed—sometime this century?_ "You know what—forget it! Black—get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Minerva shouted the last two words as she pointed her wand at the door, and slammed it open. "Report to Mr. Filch in the morning, after Breakfast. I'm certain he will find something for you to do, in order to finish your detention."

Sirius stood up slowly, as he closed his inkwell and placed it inside his pack. He then, re-stacked the essays and handed them back to McGonagall, who swiped them from his very grasp, and pointed her long elegant finger towards the door. "Leave Mr. Black, before I call upon Mr. Filch tonight." She seethed with beautiful fury, that which he could clearly observe as her beautiful power visibly crackled within her hair, and caused a few curls to spring lose from her tightly kept bun. _What a wondrous sight, such an intense and magnifying beauty. But she wants me to leave, to leave her side. Why should I leave? Why? When all I want to do is watch her as she screams my name in such glorious fury! To hear my full name leave her lips, and be able to bask in that memory for all time._

"Sorry Professor," Sirius stated softly, before he walked towards the door, like a dog would, with his tail between his legs. _I sincerely love you, Minerva McGonagall and one day I shall prove it to you. I solemnly swear, I will prove it to you. Just as I would solemnly swear that I am up to no good!_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my typical fic and I hope my "Hidden Prince" fans will not abandon me after writing this codswallop. It's simply my rare-pair prompt for The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition. I hope you liked it for those of you that dared to read it! I attempted to read this fic out-loud and I found myself dying in my own laughter. I'm sorry should this offend many people who truly enjoyed this fic and do not see anything humorous about it as I do.
> 
> Lost O'Fallon Girl


End file.
